Nagbalik
by Hyuuga Miharu
Summary: Si Uchiha Sasuke ay nagbalik na sa Konoha. Ano ang magiging reaction ni Sakura? Mahal pa ba niya si Sasuke? [SasuxSaku] COMPLETE!


First Fanfic ko po ito ha! Kaya kapag pangit paki-sabi po. )

**'blah'** - inner

"blah" - pag nagsasalita

_'blah' - pag iniisip_

* * *

Nagbalik. . . 

Oo, tama ang inyong narinig ang ating gwapong Uchiha prodigy ay nagbalik na mula kay Orochimaru pagkatapos nya itong patayin. Si Uchiha Itachi naman ay pinatay niya na rin. Ngayon ay nagbalik na siya para sa isang dalaga na sobra niyang nasaktan.

_'Mahal niya pa kaya ako? Pagkatapos ko gawin yun sa kanya?'_ naisip niya.

**'Ha! Ngayon pa-guilty-guilty epek ka pa ha!'** sabi ng kanyang 'inner'

_'Eh, ginawa ko lang naman yon para di siya madamay sa paghihiganti ko. Malay ko ba kung tinatarget na pala siya ni Itachi ha?'_

**'O siya, sabi mo eh!'**

Di na siya nagreply sa kanyang 'mabait' na inner dahil napuno ng mga imahe ng isang pink-haired girl ang kanyang utak.

_'Nakamove-on na kaya siya? Narealize niya na kaya na ako ay isang walang kwentang lalakeng iniyakan nya ng ilang taon?'_ habang iniisip niya yon, parang unti-unting dinudurog ang puso niya.

Na-interrupt ang kanyang pag-iisip ng isang nakakairitang boses. . . Hulaan niyo kung sino. . .

5. . .

4. . .

3. . .

2. . .

1. . .

"TEEEMEEEEEE! Bakit ka pa bumalik???" sigaw ng ating pinakamaingay na ninja na si Naruto.

"Hn. Dobe! Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Pinapasundo ka ni Granny Tsunade. Pinapagusapan na nila ang parusa mo."

"Hn."

Sabay silang pumunta sa opisina ng Hokage.

* * *

Nang nasa harapan na nila yung pintuan ng opisina ng Hokage. May narinig silang umiiyak at narinig nila ang Hokage na parang pinapatahan niya ito. Kaya inilapit pa nila ang kanilang tenga sa pintuan para marinig pa nila ito ng maayos. 

**Sa Loob ng Opisina;**

"Tsunade-sama di pa ako h-handang 'hic' makita siya" Sabi ni Sakura habang umiiyak sa braso ni Tsunade.

"Kaya mo yan, Sakura. Tandaan mo act normal. Pero kung di ka pa talaga handang makita siya, dun ka muna sa bahay niyo. Bukas mo nalang siya makikita sa meeting ng team niyo." payo ni Tsunade.

"S-Siguro kaya ko na ngayon."

**Sa Labas ng Opisina;**

"Teme! Narinig mo yon? Ganun kasakit para sa kanya yung pagalis mo dito sa Konoha!" bulong ni Naruto kay Sasuke.

Si Sasuke naman ay di nakasagot. Sobrang guilty siya sa loob niya. _'I-I'm sorry, Sakura.'_

"Hn. Kumatok na tayo." sabi ni Sasuke na may halatang pagka-guilty sa boses niya.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

**Sa Loob ng Opisina;**

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Sakura sila na ata yan. Umayos ka." pabulong na sabi ni Tsunade.

Sabay punas ni Sakura ng mga luha niya at nagayos ng sarili.

"PASOK!" sigaw ni Tsunade.

"TSUNADE-OBAACHAN!!! ANDITO NA SI SASUKE-TEME!!!" Sigaw ni Naruto.

"NA. RU. TO. DI BA SABI KO WAG MO AKONG TAWAGIN NG GANYAN!!! ATSAKA NARINIG KITA!! DI MO NA KAILANGAN SUMIGAW!!!!!" Sigaw ni Tsunade.

"Hmf." Sabay cross ng arms ni Naruto na parang bata.

Habang nagaaway ang dalawang blonde.

Si Sasuke at si Sakura naman ay nagkakaroon ng titigan moment.

**Sakura P.O.V**

**'Wow, ang sexy parin ni Sasuke!!!'** sabi ni inner sakura habang nalulunod na sa kanyang sariling laway.

_'Haayyy. . . oo nga. Este, basta! Sakura, act normal. . . Wag mo siyang pansinin.'_

**'Eh sus. Tingnan mo naman ang abs niya oh ang-'**

Naputol ang usapan nila ng sumigaw si Tsunade at Naruto.

**End of P.O.V**

**Sasuke P.O.V** (pareho ito ng time na nakikipag-argue si Sakura sa inner niya ha.)

**'Wow, pareng outer. Ang laki ng pinagbago niya oh.'** sabi ng inner Sasuke habang nagkakaroon ng nosebleed.

_'Oo nga. Sana ganun parin feelings nya sakin'_

**'Ha! Puro ka kasi pride! Kung ako ay nasa kinatatayuan mo ngayon, ha! Tagal ko na siyang niligawan. Minsan nga naisip ko kung bading ka talaga eh.'**

_'Gag-'_

Naputol ang kanilang paguusap ng dalwang malakas na sigaw.

**End of P.O.V**

**Normal P.O.V**

"HOY! GISING!" Sigaw ni Naruto at Tsunade.

Nagulat ang dalawa at nagblush ng nalaman nila na matagal na pala silang nagtititigan sabay tingin sa ibang direction. Napangiti naman ang dalawang blonde dahil dito.

"Ehem, So Sasuke. Ang iyong parusa para sa pagpatay sa iyong nakatatandang kapatid ay hindi ka muna pwede sumama sa mga missions ng Team 7. Sasabihin nalang namin kung pwede na. Bakit? Kasi ganun. Hindi rin namin tatanggalin ang naging replacement mo nung umalis ka. Kung di mo pa siya kilala, bukas makikilala mo na siya. O siya sige na, LUMAYAS NA KAYO SA HARAPAN KO AT MAY GAGAWIN PA AKO!" sigaw ni Tsunade.

Dali-dali naman lumabas ng opisina ang tatlo sa takot sa Hokage.

Sa Labas ng Opisina ng Hokage;

"Oi! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme mauna na ako. May date pa kami ni Hinata-chan sa Ichiraku eh. Ja ne!" paalam ni Naruto.

_'Hn? Si Naruto at Hinata. Buti naman narealize na ng dobe.'_

"Sige ako rin! Good luck sa date niyo, Naruto. . . Bye. . . Sasuke." Sabi ni Sakura na hindi man lang tumingin kay Sasuke. Napasimangot naman si Sasuke kasi nawala na yung '-kun' sa name niya.

Nang paalis na si Sakura ay bigla siyang napatigil dahil may humawak ng kanyang braso na parang pinipigilan siyang umalis. Tumingin siya sa taas at nakita niya si Sasuke. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay.

"Bakit?"

"Hatid na kita."

"Hindi na kailangan."

"Gusto ko eh."

"Okay lang ako, pramis."

"Hn. Fine."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Napasimangot ulit si Sasuke habang tinitignan niya lumakad papalayo si Sakura. _'Siguro nga, nakamove-on na siya.'_

Sabay lakad niya papunta Uchiha compound.

Diretso kaagad siya sa kwarto niya at humiga kaagad siya sa kanyang kama at nakatulog siya ng magulo ang kanyang isipan.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**'Haayy. Bakit kaya biglang bumait satin si Sasuke noh? Nakakapanibago!'** sabi ng kanyang inner.

_'Oo nga.'_

**'Teka nga, bakit di ka nagpahatid sa kanya?'**

_'Di pa ako handa!'_

**'Sus, PAKIPOOOOOT!'** tukso ng kanyang inner.

Di na siya sumagot sa kanyang inner kasi nasa harapan na siya ng kanyang apartment, diretso siya kaagad sa kanyang kwarto pumasok muna siya ng banyo at nagbihis sabay higa sa kama at natulog habang iniisip kung anong mangyayari sa bridge bukas. . .

**End of P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V** **- Sunod na araw**

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG! RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG! RRRIIIII-SLAM!!

"Ugh! Nakasira na naman ako ng alarm clock!" tiningnan kung anong oras na '6:30'

"30 minutes pa para maghanda."

(insert ligo, toothbrush, bihis here)

Suot niya yung normal training outfit niya. Pumunta siya sa kusina at kumuha ng tinapay sabay takbo papunta sa bridge.  
Habang naglalakad siya papunta sa bridge nakita niya si Sai at Sasuke mukhang nagkakaroon ng 'glaring' contest.

_'Wow, ngayon ko lang narealize na medyo magkamukha silang dalawa.'_ napatawa naman si Sakura ng naisip niya yon.

Lumakad siya sa harapan ng dalawa nila. Pero mukhang di parin siya nakikita dahil busy parin sila sa kanilang 'glaring' contest.

"EHEM!!"

Napatigil ang dalawa sa pag titinginan at tumingin kung saan nanggaling ung 'ehem'. Nang makita ni Sai si Sakura napangiti ito.

"Hi panget!" bati ni Sai sabay gulo ng hair ni Sakura.

Inexpect ni Sasuke na magalit sa Sakura at suntukin si Sai pero walang nangyari na ikinagulat niya.

Ngumiti lang si Sakura sabay ayos ng buhok niya.

"Morning. Sai, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aha! So ito pala ung walang kwentang Sasuke na-HMFFMMFFM?"

Naputol ang sinasabi ni Sai dahil tinakpan ni Sakura ang bibig niya.

"Anong. sinabi. mo?" sabi ni Sasuke while glaring at Sai.

"Ehehe... Wala siyang sinasabi. Diba Saaiiii???" Tumingin siya kay Sai na may look na sinasabing 'try-mo-lang-ha' na ikinatakot ni Sai.

"Ahh. Oo, wala." sabi ni Sai ng tinanggal na ni Sakura ung kamay niya sa bibig niya. Si Sakura naman ay nakangiti na parang walang nangyari.

"Hn." sabi ni Sasuke na medyo nagseselos sa loob niya. _'Sai pala ha! Hn!'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! SASUKE-TEME!!! SAI!!!"

"Morning, Naruto."

"Hello, Dickless!"

Muntik nang mapatawa si Sasuke. _'Ha! Dickless?!'_ Pero Sasuke is Sasuke. Cool na cool parin ang dating.

"Hn. Dobe."

"Anong sabi mo TEEMMEEE????"

"Sabi ko 'Hn. Dobe.' "

"Wag mo akong tawagin dobe, TEME!"

"Wag mo akong tawagin teme, DO. BE."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

And so on. . .

"Argh!!! Tumigil nga kayo! Para kayong mga bata!" Sigaw ni Sakura na galit na galit na.

'gulp'

**KATAHIMIKAN**

"Good." sabay ngiti ni Sakura.

**POOF**

"LATE KA NA NAMAN!" Sigaw ni Naruto.

"Ehhehe. . . Kasi-"

"WAG KA NA!" Sigaw ni Sakura.

_'Hmf. Prepared pa naman ako ngayon! Isang buong araw ko pinagisipan ang excuse ko ngayon noh!'_ sa isip-isip ni Kakashi.

"Fine, fine. Sai, Naruto sumama kayo sa akin. Sakura, Sasuke mag-sparring kayo."

"HUH?" Sabi ni Naruto.

"Wag ka nang magtanong halika na!" Sabi ni Kakashi sabay hila sa dalawa.

**POOF**

"Hn. Dun tayo."

"O..kay." _'Ano kayang gagawin nina Kakashi-sensei?'_

**'Wag mo nang isipin yon! At least solo natin si Sasuke-kun!!!'** sabi ni inner Sakura na may 'evil look' sa kanyang mukha.

_'Hoy! Anong iniisip mo?'_

**'Wala! Bakit may balak ka?'** Sabay ngiting inosente.

_'Haha. Funny.'_

Napatigil si Sakura dahil nakatingin si Sasuke sa kanya habang nakataas ang kilay.

"Anong nangyayari sayo? Bakit kumukulubot yung mukha mo?" Sabay smirk.

Hindi nagreply si Sakura imbis nagblush siya sa kahihiyan. _'Waahh. Nakakahiya!!'_

Nang dumating sila sa training grounds nakafighting stance na silang dalawa.

"Galingan mo ha!" sabi ni Sasuke sabay smirk.

"Ha! Kung inaakala mong hindi parin ako nagbabago, nagkakamali ka."

"Sige, sabi mo eh."

"Dami mo pang daldal!" Sabay bato ni Sakura ng 5 shuriken kay Sasuke. Si Sasuke naman ay naging kahoy.

_'Uhmm.. San kaya siya napunta?. . . AHA!'_

Sabay suntok ni Sakura sa lupa. Kaya naglubak-lubak ang buong training grounds.

Lumabas si Sasuke sa harap ni Sakura.

_'Woah. Paano niya nagawa yun?'_ naisip niya.

Yung nakita ni Sakura yung 'gulat na gulat' look sa mukha ni Sasuke napa-smirk siya.

"Ano nakakagulat ba?"

"Hn. Pwede na." sabay naglaho si Sasuke.

"Uhmm.. Saan kaya siya napunta?"

"Ako ba hinahanap mo?" Sabi ng boses sa likod niya. Di siya makalingon kasi may naramdaman siyang kunai na malapit sa leeg niya.

"Hmf. Fine. Panalo ka na."

Tinanggal ni Sasuke ang kunai at naupo sila sa isang bench sa may training grounds. Naisipan ni Sasuke na baka ito na yung time na tanungin niya si Sakura.

_'Kaya ko to'_ naisip ni Sasuke.

"Sakura"

"Un?" Sabay kumuha ng tubig at uminom.

"M-Mahal mo pa ba ako?"

Nasamid si Sakura dahil sa tinanong ni Sasuke.

"Oi! Okay ka lang." tanong ni Sasuke habang nakasimangot. _'Baka hindi na.'_

"ehem! Oo."

**KATAHIMIKAN**

"So ano? Mahal mo pa ba ako?" tanong ulit ni Sasuke.

"Ang ganda ng araw noh." sabi ni Sakura na sinusubukan ibahin ang usapan.

"Wag mong ibang ang usapan Sakura!"

"Anong nakain mo at tinatanong mo sakin yan?"

"Kamatis. Pero walang connection yun don. Sagutin mo ako. Yes or No?" tanong ni Sasuke na desperado ng malaman ung sagot.

"Ah eh. . . Ikaw muna."

"Hn. Ako unang nagtanong eh. Pero, fine."

"Anong 'fine'?"

"As in, Yes, oo, I love y-you." sabi ni Sasuke sabay blush.

"H-huh? Kelan pa?" tanong ni Sakura na nagtataka. _'Pano nangyari yon? Eh di niya nga tayo pinapansin dati ah!'_

"Nung g-genin palang tayo. Siguro nagtataka ka noh? Kaya di kita pinapansin kasi ayokong madamay ka sa paghihiganti ko. Malay ko ba kung patayin ka ni Itachi?"

"Oh." speechless si Sakura.

"Ikaw? Love mo pa ba ako?"

"O-Oo. P-pero nakakainis ka parin! Feeling ko di mo ko love nun eh! Eh kung nagaalala ka eh di sana sinabi mo. Nakakaini-HMPFFFMPFF?"

Napatagil si Sakura sa pagdadal-dal dahil. . . hulaan niyo kung bakit! Hinalikan siya ni UCHIHA SASUKE sa lips!

"UCHIHA SASUKE, SINO KA SA AKALA MO PARA GAWIN MO YON HA? NAKAKAINIS KA!"

"I love you too." Sabi ni Sasuke sabay smirk.

"Hmf." sabay smile ni Sakura.

**Sa Taas ng Puno;**

"Haha! Success! Matchmaking mission complete!" sabi ni Kakashi sabay lipat ng page ng kanyang pinakamamahal na 'Icha Icha Paradise'

"TEME!!! WAG MONG SAKTAN SI SAKURA-CHAN KUNG GUSTO MO PANG MASIKATAN NG AR-BONK!" naputol ang sinabi ni Naruto dahil binatukan siya ni Sai.

"Shh. . . Dickless! Wag ka ngang maingay!" bulong ni Sai.

**With Sasuke and Sakura;**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"May naririnig ka ba?"

"Na ano?"

"Uh. . . Nevermind."

"Hn." sabi ni Sasuke sabay yakap kay Sakura.

"Huh?" tanong ni Sakura na nagtataka.

"I love you" bulong ni Sasuke sa tenga ni Sakura.

"I love you too."

**'AWWWW! WAKAS!'** sigaw ni inner Sakura.

* * *

REVIEW PO! Thanks in advance. ) 


End file.
